Conventional aircraft wheel assemblies often include over-inflation pressure relief valves to prevent over-inflation of aircraft tires. Fewer aircraft wheel assemblies include tire pressure monitoring systems. Adding tire pressure monitoring systems to existing aircraft can be expensive and requires significant additional equipment and wiring. Further, in some aircraft, the additional equipment cannot be installed after initial assembly. While one-piece units comprising a combination tire pressure sensor and over-inflation (OI) pressure relief valve have been developed, a failure of either the tire pressure sensor segment or the OI pressure relief valve segment disadvantageously requires replacing the entire one-piece unit.